Yoma 24
Forrige daf / Neste daf Amud a Tilbake til dette med gjenbruk, her om linklærne som kohen gadol bruker på Yom Kippur . Alle er enige om at han aldri skal bruke de samme klærne to ganger, men det synes som spørsmålet er om de virkelig skal lagres, i den forstand at de ikke skal brukes noensinne igjen. Men så mener Rabbi Dosa at dette med at de ikke skal brukes av kohen gadol men godt kan brukes av vanlige prester. Men hoveddiskusjonen går på om dette med å fjerne asken (deshen) var en bona fide tjeneste, i den forstand at en prest må ha alle fire plagg (bukse, tunika, belte, og turban) for å gjennomføre mitzvaen . De er uenige om tannaim var uenige om det i sin tid, og om Rabbi Yohanan og Rabbi Reish Lakish gjentar en diskusjon som Rabbi Dosa og Rabbi Yehuda hadde før. Gemara mener at det var ikke dette var det var uenighet om - de var enige om at det var en bona fide tjeneste, men om det var nødvendig å presisere at alle fire plagg var nødvendige, gitt at det var en bona fide tjeneste. Altså: naturligvis var det en bona fide tjeneste. R. Dosa mener i følge denne at det hvis ikke annet er angitt, så må man gå ut i fra at det kreves fire plagg, mens R. Yehuda mente at det alltid var underforstått. Dette synes å være i strid med fortolkningen i avsnittet over. Og slik ble det. Så bryter det ut en diskusjon om hvor mye aske som skal fjernes for at mitzvahen er oppfylt. Rabbi Avin lurer på om det er tilstrekkelig med en hundredel (terumat hamaaser/תרומת המעשר) eller en fem-hundredel (terumat midyan). Rashi og Rambam blander seg inn i diskusjonen, men bare for å påpeke at det kanskje muligens dreier seg om en håndfull, men det kan bero på en feiltolkning av Kiddushin . Det hele får ikke en konklusjon, og vi undrer oss over at dette ikke var en praktisk oppgave hvor all asken, eller i hvert fall det meste, måtte fjernes. Eller hadde man vaktmestere som gjorde dette? Mer om hva som er prestlige oppgaver, så sier Rav at mens det er forbudt for en ikke-kohen (zar) å utføre noen tempeloppgaver, risikerer han å dø hvis han utfører fire oppgaver. Men Rabbi Levi mener at også å fjerne asken er straffbart med døden. Men: det er tvil om tempeltjenesten (avoda) også innbefatter å fjerne noe, for disse tjenestene omtales som "gaver". Det innvendes at tjenesten i alle fall dreier seg om sluttføring av tjenesten (avoda tamma) og innbefatter ikke forberedelsene til tjenesten. Levi er uenig, fordi han mener at den tilsynelatende overflødige frasen "i alt som gjelder alteret" to ganger, dvs. "som gjelder alteret" en gang og "alt" en gang til. Rav bryr seg ikke om dette i det hele tatt. Interessant poeng så om hermenevtikk: "Alt som du gjør, når du går på skolen på tirsdag" gjelder bare det du gjør på skoleveien på tirsdag og ikke alt du gjør ellers. Derfor konkluderer Gemara med at "alt det du gjør, ved gavens tjeneste" gjelder kun å sette ting på alteret, men ikke å fjerne ting derfra. (I noten undrer man seg over at dette må spesifiseres i det hele tatt: for det er i utgangspunktet forbudt for en ikke-prest å gå inn i "sanctuary". Her skilles det mellom en utilsiktet synd - som å rote seg inn i området ved en feiltagelse, og en som er åpenbart meningen, nemlig å sprinkle blod). Amud b Rabbi Levi er ikke overbevist, for i 4. Mosebok 18:7 spesifiseres det tjenester gjort bak forhenget, altså i det allerhelligste. Men da blir det strengere for tempelritualene som er utførte utenfor det allerhelligste. Mens en ikke-prest kan gjøre forberedende tjeneste i det allerhelligste, så er ethvert bidrag utenfor dette straffbart med døden. (Jeg mistet internettforbindelsen etter at jeg hadde skrevet dette, så jeg må rekonstruere det). Begreper *Deshen - aske *Zar - en ikke-prest. Synes å ha en viss sammenheng med ger, en fremmed. I denne sammenhengen er det mulig at det dreier seg om en ikke-prest som utgir seg for å være en prest. Ikke-prester var jo generelt ikke tillatt i de områdene disse handlingene ble utført i, men det virkelige ille ville være hvis de i tillegg til å bryte seg, eller forville seg, inn i områdene også skulle finne på å utføre ritualene. *Terumat - porsjon som skal gis *Avodah - rituell tempeloppgave *Parochet (פרוכת) - forheng, i dette tilfellet foran det allerhelligste (Kodesh haKadoshim) *Chayav - skyldig, eller i gjeld. I dette tilfellet gjør seg skyldig i en synd som kan bli straffet (av Gud) med døden. Bra utredning om begrepet her. Altså straffeskyld. *Bigdei - rituelt antrekk som prestene hadde på seg *Azarah - hovedgårdsplassen i tempelet, trolig der prestene ble samlet før og etter selve ritualene Tanker AK stilte et fundamentalt spørsmål om alt dette, nemlig hva var det menneskelige behovet som gjorde folk så besatte av nøyaktigheten i tempelritualet? Var det en fornemmelse magiske krefter som ble kontrollerte av at det ble gjort helt riktig, var det prestenes forsøk på å gjøre kontrasten mellom dem og legfolket mer uttalt, eller var det prestenes forsøk på å skape orden i en verden som var preget av kaos og forstyrrelse? Det er åpenbart at de sliter med behovet for å begrense muligheten for chayav (straffeskyld). Det skilles veldig med det å forberede en oppgave, og det å fullføre den. Category:Yoma Category:Yoma 24